


7 Minutes in Elysium

by GoldFrostbite13



Series: Blood, Sweat & Sex | A Multi-Fandom Oneshot Series [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fem!nico, Femslash, Genderbending, Girls' Night, Light Dom/sub, Quiet Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sleepovers, Vaginal Fingering, Written by Request, fem!Percy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldFrostbite13/pseuds/GoldFrostbite13
Summary: "Nicole, as she expected, couldn’t sleep. She kept going back to the shadowed closet, remembering Percy’s voice, her lips, the obvious heat between her legs."It's a tipsy night at Piper's, and Nicole is determined to get Percy to like her. All it takes is a rigged game of seven minutes in heaven to get them both the best sex of their lives.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Blood, Sweat & Sex | A Multi-Fandom Oneshot Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737082
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	7 Minutes in Elysium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weirdhead498](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdhead498/gifts).



Empty popcorn bags and half-full soda cans were strewn across Piper’s expansive living room. Hazel had tried her best to convince her friends to stay neat, but her efforts were in vain; seven battle-worn, ADHD demigods were not likely to worry about their litter. Besides, as Piper promised, they’d all pitch and clean up in once the night was over. Which wouldn’t be for a long time yet.

Piper flicked the lights back on, causing everyone to blink and rub their eyes. Calypso yawned, sleepily resting her head on Leah’s shoulder, but the other six seemed ready for more late-night activities.

“I’m gonna say it,” said Percy, running a hand through her short, black hair, “That movie was cheesy as hell.”

“I agree,” Reyna replied, “But I thought rom-coms were your thing?”

Percy shrugged, sipping from a blue Coke can - no one knew where she’d gotten them, and didn’t feel like asking. “Breaking up with someone you thought was your soulmate kinda takes the kick outta something like _The Notebook_ ,” she said with a laugh, but it was clearly forced. It had been about a month since she and Anthony Chase had broken up, and Percy wasn’t quite over him. Her heartbreak, on full display, had spurred her friends to set up a sleepover to cheer her up. All the girls present secretly thought it was a shame such a beautiful couple had broken up. All except one.

Nicole di Angelo swirled a glass of sparkling water in the corner; she wasn’t partial to soda. She watched the conversations in silence, gaze roving past all the demigods, coming to rest most often on Percy Jackson. Those sea-green eyes, the tousled black hair, the cuffed jeans that screamed queer, soft lips that Nicole imagined tasted like the ocean. She was everything Nicole wanted, everything she needed. Percy had never shown outright attraction to another girl, mostly because she had been too busy falling for Anthony. But now that the son of Athena was out of the picture…Nicole knew that she could put her theory of Percy being bisexual to the test. A late-night, possibly drunken sleepover in Piper’s almost embarrassingly lavish mansion was the perfect setting for her plan.

“Got any beer or something?” Nicole said suddenly, and the girls jumped. Percy didn’t react so negatively, only rested that intense gaze on the daughter of Hades.

“Uh…yeah, I’m sure we do,” Piper said, smiling kindly. “Be right back,” She said, and jogged out of the room.

Nicole sank back onto the fluffy grey and white cushions, going back to watching Percy once she turned her head away. Nicole knew no one would notice; even in such a brightly-lit room, she was constantly shrouded in shadow. Invisible.

“A little help?” Piper said as she tottered into the room, arms full of at least a dozen beer bottles. Reyna leaped up to assist her.

“Jeez, Pipes,” Leah grinned crookedly, one arm around her sleepy girlfriend. “Trying to work out a confession from one of us?”

“Got anything to confess?” Piper teased as she handed out the alcohol. Hazel, ever the helpful angel, flicked her hand, causing the caps to pop off everyone’s drinks.

The laughter and conversation flowed with the amber-colored beer. It felt slow to Nicole, but not too slow. She needed to be patient; she needed Percy at least a bit tipsy, and most of all, she needed an empty bottle.

Nicole could hold her alcohol well, and drained the bottle just as fast as Leah, Percy, and Reyna. She laid her bottle on the carpet, sliding it to the side as if throwing it away, but the positioning was suggestive enough. Someone here would be smart enough to catch on.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea,” Leah suggested presently, her warm eyes landing on the sideways bottle. “Why don’t we play spin the bottle?”

“I’m game,” Percy said, and Nicole bit back a smile of victory. The green-eyed beauty placed the bottle in the center, and the girls scooted into a circle. Nicole was careful to sit adjacent to Percy. “Which kind are we talking? Truth or dare, regular kissing?”

“Or…” Piper said, smirking mischievously, “We could do seven minutes in heaven. Well, seven minutes in Elysium, I guess we could call it.”

“What’s seven minutes in Elysium?” Reyna asked.

“Seven minutes in a closet with a partner,” Piper stated simply. “Do whatever you want, with only the gods as your witnesses,” She said dramatically.

Leah wrinkled her nose. “I don’t really want my dad to witness anything.”

Piper laughed. “I was kidding. They’re not paying attention, as usual. I know some of us are straight, more or less, but it could be fun. Everyone down?”

Murmurs of assent. Nicole was ecstatic at this turn of events; she expressed this by smiling slightly. “I’ll sit this one out,” Calypso muttered sleepily.

“Fine by me, Sunshine,” Leah replied, who looked relieved.

“Okay! Me first.” Piper leaned forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Hazel, who looked a bit terrified. “I’ll go easy on you,” Piper said with a wink, and led the younger girl to a closet a little ways away.

And so the game went, with Piper coming back with a blushing, but rather untouched Hazel. Then Reyna, who raised an eyebrow when it landed on Leah. Leah spun, landing on Hazel, who looked absolutely mortified. Each time, the couples didn’t quite last seven minutes. Nicole imagined they weren’t getting much done.

Percy’s turn. Moment of truth. Nicole wasn’t so foolish as to trust her fate to the gods; they hated her too much. Instead, she fixed her eyes upon the wavering shadows the bottle cast, focusing. Calling a bit of help from the darkness. She concentrated with all her might as Percy spun the bottle, summoning a single, thin fingerbone to stop the bottle when it landed on her, then quickly banishing it. The act was subtle enough - only Reyna reacted to it, her dark eyes narrowing, but she said nothing.

“Nicole.” Percy sounded a bit unenthusiastic, but she smiled gamely and held out her hand. “Let’s do this thing.”

Nicole shivered when she took Percy’s hand, though it was warm, and devastatingly soft, likely from being in the water so often. Percy reached the closet first and led her inside.

It was dark, the only light coming from the space beneath the door. Nicole could hardly see Percy’s face, but the shadows were fine with Nicole. Her best friend, Will, often assured her she was attractive in a brooding sort of way, but she wasn’t willing to rely on looks alone.

Percy spoke first. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Nicole’s voice cracked a bit, and she cleared her throat. “I mean…hey.”

“So, um, confession.” There was a rustle, and Nicole could tell from Percy’s silhouette that she was rubbing her neck. “I’ve never kissed a girl before. At least not, like, _really_ really kissed a girl.”

“Like, made out with one?” Nicole asked, marveling at how she was keeping her voice steady. She couldn’t believe she was with Percy Jackson, her _crush_ , in a dark, enclosed space, and keeping her cool while talking about kissing.

“Yeah. I mean, we don’t have to make out if you don’t want to,” Percy said. “But that’s the game, you know? And I’m not one to back down from a challenge.” Her voice lowered, and the change in pitch caught Nicole off-guard. “If you’re okay with it.”

“Yes,” Nicole said quickly, then cursed silently for sounding over-eager. “Yes, I’m okay with it. I’ve kissed girls before,” yeah, _once_ , “so I can show you what to do.”

“Oh. Okay, cool. I’m not sure if I’m bi, so,” Percy rambled, “I guess this would be a good time to figure it out. I mean, I think you’re cool, so I don’t mind if you’re my first. Uh, first kiss. First real kiss. With a girl.”

Nicole reached out, her hand coming into contact with Percy’s arm. She slid down slowly until she found her own hand, interlacing their fingers. “You think…I’m cool?”

“Yeah, I mean, you’re really brave. And pretty.” Percy’s voice grew a bit small, and Nicole smiled. The action felt unfamiliar, but she liked it.

“For what it’s worth…” Nicole reached again, finding Percy’s cheek and cupping it. She stood on her tiptoes, gauging where her mouth would be. “I think you’re pretty, too.”

Then her lips met Percy’s, and she stopped talking completely. Nicole started slow, her heart racing in wild circles as she applied pressure, waiting for Percy to open up. Percy took the hint, her lips parting, and the tips of their tongues met, almost on accident. Nicole stiffened, from surprise more than anything, but Percy placed a reassuring hand on the small of her back and deepened the kiss. Nicole let out a little sigh, throwing her arms around Percy’s neck, tongues intermingling, their bodies pressed close. Nicole could feel every muscle in Percy’s torso, felt the curves of her chest, the strength of her hands as she encircled Nicole’s waist.

They broke apart, if only to take a breath. Though it was practically pitch-dark, Nicole was close enough to know when Percy inhaled and exhaled. The knowledge sent a shiver down her spine. Percy’s lips brushed against Nicole’s as she murmured, “Holy Zeus.”

That must be good. Feeling braver, Nicole trailed her hand down Percy’s chest, down her abdomen, coming to rest on the hem of her jeans. Percy inhaled sharply, and Nicole almost pulled away, but to her surprise, Percy pressed into her touch, almost involuntarily. “I wonder how much time we’ve got left?” Percy murmured. Her breath smelled slightly of beer, but it was overpowered by the inexplicable scent of the ocean.

Nicole bit her lip. They had maybe three, four minutes tops. Definitely not enough to bring either of them to any kind of orgasm - if that’s what Percy had in mind. She could still hardly believe it, how easily Percy had opened to her. She must have been aching for anyone’s touch, Nicole thought, though she hoped it was for her own touch, specifically. Nicole decided to ask something she’d once heard in a lesbian porn. “Are you wet?” She murmured.

There was a beat of silence, and Nicole panicked. She was coming on too strong. Thankfully, Percy chuckled, voice purring as she replied, “As the goddamn Hudson.” She pressed another kiss, short but terribly hot, to Nico’s lips. “How the Tartarus did you do that?”

Nicole honestly had no idea, so she said so. “Chalk it up to animal magnetism,” Percy said, half-joking, but her sultry words made Nicole blush even harder.

There was a knock on the closet door, and the two girls jumped apart, though Nicole noted with satisfaction that Percy kept a hand on her waist. “Knock, knock, kiddos!” Piper called. “I’m opening the door in three…two…” She opened it, letting in a stream of light. Nicole knew they must look a picture. Her pale skin would hide no flush. She glanced at Percy, who wore that insufferably adorable smirk on slightly swollen lips. Piper looked between them, the daughter of love easily putting the pieces together. She only smiled. “Okay, next spin!”

The sleepover drew to an end with sleep, as they often do. It was around four AM when the girls finally settled down, spreading out across the enormous living room in their assorted piles of blankets and pillows lent by Piper. The room wasn’t quite pitch-black, faint moonlight streaming in through the picture window that took up one wall.

Nicole, as she expected, couldn’t sleep. She kept going back to the shadowed closet, remembering Percy’s voice, her lips, the obvious heat between her legs. Nicole couldn’t fathom why, but she knew: at least for tonight, Percy wanted her just as badly as she always had. Nicole hoped she had the courage to find Percy, to finish what they’d started, but she just couldn’t do it, instead slipping a hand beneath the blankets to savor the feeling.

Someone moved to Nicole’s left. She turned, wide-eyed, watching as Percy not-so-sneakily rolled across the plush carpeted floor, coming to rest at her side.

“Hi,” Percy whispered with a grin.

“Hello,” Nicole replied, a bit nervously. Percy’s legs, long and toned, emerged deliciously from her pajama shorts. Nicole herself wore only panties on the bottom, a realization that rendered her even wetter as she considered what Percy was about to suggest.

“It might interest you to know,” Percy murmured, eyes gleaming in the moonlight, “That I just got off to you.”

The sudden image of Percy, silently coming beneath the sheets, to the thought of _her,_ Nicole di Angelo, made her legs go numb. “Oh?” She managed.

“So, I figured,” Percy said softly, running her tongue over her bottom lip, “I might as well return the favor. Fair’s fair, right?”

“Uh-huh.” Oh, gods. This was really happening.

“You’re okay with it?”

Nicole nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay.” Percy tilted her head. “Can I…”

“Oh - sure.” Nicole lifted the edge of her blanket, and Percy scooted in next to her, resting her head on another cushion. Percy’s lips parted in a sort of wonder as she gazed deep into Nicole’s eyes. Nicole would have been uncomfortable if it was anyone else, but Percy’s presence relaxed her, the closeness of her warmth setting her at ease.

Percy leaned in and kissed her. This time, there was no hesitation, no tentative action. Percy raised her hands, pulling Nicole closer, while Nicole’s own hands tangled in Percy’s short, dark hair. Saliva mixed almost scandalously, their tongues pushing back and forth, mouths intermingling. Percy let out a quiet moan, one hand slipping beneath the hem of Nicole’s shirt, caressing her waist, bringing their bodies closer. Percy slid a leg in between Nicole’s, her thigh nudging them apart, and Nicole gasped.

Percy immediately pulled away. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, yes, gods, please keep going,” Nicole pleaded breathlessly.

“If you say so,” Percy said with a smirk, kissing her more softly this time, one hand slipping between Nicole’s legs, the other gently resting on the curve of her breast. Percy, testing the waters, rubbed the outside of Nicole’s panties, feeling just how wet they were. Nicole bit her lip, bucking into her touch, desperate for more.

Suddenly, Percy rolled on top of Nicole, straddling her, propping herself up on one forearm so their faces were only inches apart. “Take off your panties,” Percy commanded. “I don’t want it getting in the way.” Her tone sounded it exactly like it did when she was leading her crewmates into battle, and the fact that she was using it now, only to Nicole, delighted her.

“Yes, ma’am.” In a trice, Nicole had taken off black panties and tossed them aside. Percy, her mouth open, took a minute to process the battle-hardened, lithe body before her, the pale skin made interesting by scars and the shadows of ribs.

“Gods, you’re sexy,” Percy murmured in Nicole’s ear. Their thighs resting against each other, Percy’s lips moving against Nicole’s lips and jaw, Percy slowly slid one hand down to Nicole’s bare, damp pussy. “Tell me exactly how you want it,” She whispered, but already, her fingers were moving, experimentally spreading her folds, brushing against her clit.

“I…” Nicole caught her breath as Percy pressed light kisses to her neck. Gods, this already felt amazing. Nicole wondered how long it would take for her to come. “I want you to…rub my clit. Lightly.”

“I know how it goes,” Percy said with a chuckle, applying just enough pressure. Nicole gasped at the movement of her fingers, rolling back and forth, hitting nerves that sent electrifying shivers up her spine. Percy kept a steady pace, and before long, added another finger, teasingly dipping between her labia. 

Biting her lip, Nicole slid her hands into Percy’s soft, ocean-scented hair, pulling her back for another kiss. Percy smirked against her lips, abruptly sliding a finger into her core, and Nicole gasped involuntarily; Percy seized the opportunity, muffling her cries with her tongue. Her other hand slipped beneath Nicole’s arching spine, fingertips brushing against warm skin as she tugged up her shirt. 

“Off,” Percy growled, and Nicole hurriedly obeyed, tossing her T-shirt to the side. Suddenly, she was hyper aware of her situation. She lay, completely naked, beneath the most gorgeous girl in existence, one hand pleasuring her pussy and the other at the small of her back, jealous, as if to say, _you’re mine, and you’re not getting away from me._

The thought made her, if possible, even wetter. Percy caught on immediately, beginning to pump her finger in and out, and Nicole moaned as quietly as she could, throwing her arms around Percy’s neck. Her nipples, noticeably hard, brushed against Percy’s chest. The daughter of Poseidon was nothing if not thorough, and she leaned down, cautiously flicking her tongue across one nipple. In the back of her lust-clouded mind, Nicole remembered that this was Percy’s first time with a girl, so she must have been hesitant. 

“More,” Nicole murmured in Percy’s ear. Percy took the plunge, sloppily pressing her mouth to Nicole’s breast, swirling her tongue around as her hand between her legs moved even faster. Nicole wrapped her legs around Percy’s waist, aching for more of her touch, and Percy added another finger, gently stretching her out, and moved her mouth to the other nipple. Her other hand dipped behind Nicole’s warm body, feeling the curve of her ass, fondling it.

Nicole blushed as she thought about how they must look to the outside eye, but they were moving in delicious darkness, beneath blankets, and she relied on touch alone, grinding into the friction Percy’s fingers were creating, chest heaving into her curious mouth. Before long, Percy added yet another finger, pressing even deeper, and Nicole bit her own lip so hard she could taste blood, trying not to cry out in pleasure. Attuned to Nicole’s reactions, Percy found her G-spots easily, mercilessly hitting them over and over, not allowing time for her to catch her breath.

Stars drifted in front of Nicole’s eyes; she felt almost as if she was floating. But no, she was here on plush blankets, rocking back and forth on Percy’s unyielding hand, whimpering under her ministrations. Percy was growing aroused, too, Nicole could feel the heat emanating between her legs. Percy relieved her feelings by kissing Nicole once more, fiercely, tongue pressing for dominance. Before Nicole realized what was happening, Percy lifted her to an upright position, and they sat only inches apart, Percy’s fingers sliding in and out with the perfect amount of force.

“You feel so good,” Percy gasped in Nicole’s ear. “You gonna come soon?”

“I…” Nicole could hardly speak. Dimly, she registered Percy grinding against her thigh, desperate for some kind of release. She was turned on just by fucking her, Nicole realized, and she managed, “I’m - I’m close.”

“Tell me,” Percy moaned, mouth swiping along her neck, her left hand dipping between her own legs - she was _ambidextrous?_ Zeus, she was perfect. “I wanna come with you.”

Nicole clutched Percy’s shoulders, feeling them move together, relishing her fingers inside her. Percy’s nipples were hard beneath her pajama shirt, and Nicole brought their chests together, running her hands down her back - she wanted to feel every inch of her, wanted to feel her tremble when they came together.

“Percy,” Nicole breathed, and without thinking, she slipped a hand down her clit, rubbing in rhythm with Percy’s pumping. She was getting greedy, she knew, but she didn’t care; she wanted everything in this moment. “Percy, I’m going to…”

And then she came, with a quiet shout muffled in Percy’s shoulder, and she clenched around Percy’s fingers, riding out the orgasm. Percy came a moment later, her own furious hand working beneath her panties. They shook in the throes of pleasure, clutching at each other with the desperate touch of those who achieved glorious, glorious release. 

For a moment, the only sound was their breath, panting in harmony. Nicole rested her trembling hands on Percy’s knees. 

“Fuck.” Percy’s weary head lifted just enough to meet Nicole, and she pressed a lazy kiss to her lips. “That was…that was good.”

“Call me a slut.” The words were out of Nicole’s mouth before she could stop them, but it was too late.

“What?” Percy’s sea-green eyes were gray in the dark, wide and concerned. “You want me to…”

“Call me a slut. Your slut. Please,” Nicole reached forward, gripping Percy’s shirt. “I like it.”

“If you’re sure.” Percy took a deep breath. When she spoke next, her voice had become darker, huskier, but just enough that Nicole could tell she wasn’t putting on an act. This was just another side of Percy, one she counted herself lucky to see. “Did you like that, slut?”

“Yes,” Nicole whimpered, twisting the fabric. “Yes, please, I...I want more.” Truth be told, she wasn’t sure if her aching pussy could take much more, but she was willing to try.

“Hm...You’ll have to do something for me first.” There was a pause, then Nicole felt something damp press against her lips. “Clean my fingers. They’re filthy.”

“I…”

“Do it, you little slut. You’re mine. Do as I say.”

Nicole’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth, tentatively running her tongue over Percy’s fingers. Zeus, she could taste it - pure sex, tangy and slightly sweet, her essence mixed with Percy’s. Really getting into the game, Nicole bobbed her head obediently cleaning all of Percy’s fingers, and doing the same with her other hand.

“Is that okay?”

“Acceptable.” Percy laughed, a real, happy laugh, and she gently caressed Nicole’s waist, lips moving against her jaw. “So...a little break, then round two?” She laced their fingers, pulling them back down to the blankets.

Nicole grinned, feeling completely at ease as Percy draped an arm around her naked body. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I don't write femslash a whole lot, but I think this was a good attempt. A big thank you to @universal_colors for helping me write girl-on-girl content.


End file.
